


Dinner for 8

by MsMK



Series: Reader-supported Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Multi, Multiple Partners, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Smut, Tentacles, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: Papyrus only wants the best for his datemate, because his datemate is the best datemate a guy could ask for!So he enlists the help of his alternate selves to give you what you need where he cannot, and the dinner party turns out to be the best idea he's had in a long time!





	1. Guest List

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be one long oneshot, but as the ideas and the word count climbed, I decided to make it it's own story.  
> This is the result of generous donations to my ko-fi and your ideas!  
> Follw me on Twitter and Tumblr for updates (links in the final notes)

You peeked into the kitchen, spotting your datemate at the stove, humming to himself as he put the stew items in the slow-cooker, his “kiss the cook” apron lovingly tied and his award-winning smile on his face. He'd always been a sporadic sleeper, and an early riser, but he's been preparing for this dinner party since before you even woke this morning.

“DEAREST! WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING READY?” He asked, catching you from the corner of his sockets. He wiped the chicken stock on his apron and took off his cooking gloves as he moved towards you. “THE OTHER ME'S WILL BE HERE SOON, AND YOU AREN'T DRESSED FOR DINNER YET!”

“I know, I know, I…” You smiled up at him, still in just a towel from your shower. “I just wanted to thank you for how hard you worked to make this night happen. I know some of them can be difficult to convince...especially if they're asked not to bring their brother.”

“NONSENSE, IT WAS NOTHING! I AM A FABULOUS HOST, AND YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING! IT IS THE LEAST I CAN DO TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!” He cooed sweetly, leaning down to kiss your damp hair.

You sighed and leaned in for a hug, and his arms pulled you close for one of his signature snuggles that never fail to help you relax. You just love him so much, and he works so hard for you, you wish there was a way to repay him for everything he does.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” You asked sweetly, muffled a bit by the chunky sweater beneath his apron. “It's your dinner party, too, and I'm  _ your _ datemate. It's okay to say no. I don't wanna steal the show if you don't want me to. Could make it a guy's night.”

“YOU WORRY TOO MUCH ABOUT ME, JELLYBEAN,” he teased, tousling your hair a little. “I WOULD NOT HAVE AGREED IF I WASN'T ALRIGHT WITH IT. I AM AN HONEST MONSTER ABOVE ALL ELSE!”

You beamed up at him, and he couldn't help but melt a little. You were just so precious, and he knows how much you love him. It's one of the reason he feels comfortable letting you get to know the other versions of himself a little better--

\--he just knows you love him best and would never do anything to hurt him. He's got nothing to lose.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Papyrus hummed as he dusted flour for the rolls off his hands, going over the guest list in his head.

Who wasn't already in the other room with you? He was certain he had crossed everyone off…

When he peeked through the window and saw Stretch, he mentally chastised himself for forgetting--Blue had been asked to give Stretch the message, so Papyrus had placed him on the 'maybe’ list. Of course!

“HELLO, OTHER ME! HOW WAS THE TRIP?” Papyrus asked joyfully, retrieving the pot of mashed potatoes from his copy's hands.

“s'alright, a bit far out. but i'd keep out of ebott if blue'd let me, too, i guess.” Stretch shrugged, stepping inside and shaking the rain off his overcoat.

“YES, I WOULD PREFER THE CITY USUALLY, TO STAY CLOSE TO FRISK, BUT THE LADY WORKS SO FAR OUT HERE AND I HAVE TO ADMIT I'VE GROWN ACCUSTOMED. THE AIR IN THE CITY IS SO THICK, YOU KNOW.” He offered his arm and took his guest's coat as well, hanging it on a nearby hook. “NOW YOU'RE A LITTLE LATE, SO THEY MAY HAVE BEGUN THE GAMES WITHOUT YOU, BUT THEY'RE JUST IN THE BACK ROOM DOWN THE LEFT.”

“oh? thought this was a dinner party?” Stretch asked, a little confused.

“OH, THERE WILL BE DINNER! IT IS CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS, THOUGH, SO TAKE YOUR TIME. MY DARLING IS SIMPLY A DELIGHT AND SHE IS SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU.”

The laid-back skeleton shrugged, giving a two-fingered salute before moseying off in the direction previously indicated, and Papyrus returned to the tray of drinks he had meant to bring in to the guests.

He picked up the tray and turned towards the game room, only to be startled by Stretch's sudden appearance, a crease in his brow denoting a discomfort.

“OH! HELLO!” Papyrus took half a step back to avoid spilling drinks on his guest. “WAS THERE SOMETHING ELSE YOU NEEDED? I'M ON MY WAY WITH THE DRINKS.”

“no, uh, uhh…” Stretch stammered, shifting uneasily. “uhm, uh...so...you...uh...no! don't go back there!”

Papyrus raised a brow at him as he politely stopped at Stretch's request. “IS THERE A PROBLEM?”

“look, uh...your lady,” Stretch began slowly. “she--”

“OH! SHE WAS SO STUNNING THAT YOU SIMPLY HAD TO COMPLIMENT ME, IS THAT IT?” Papyrus chuckled. “YOU ARE NOT WRONG! LEAVE IT TO ME TO HAVE MY SAME TASTES!”

“no--i mean, uh, yeah, she's actually gorgeous, but--” Stretch made an exasperated noise as Papyrus stepped past him easily, gliding off towards the game room. He hurried to keep stride, trying to find the courage to tell him what he just saw before Papyrus could experience it firsthand. He's too sweet for that.

Unfortunately, and Stretch was scratching desperately at his face and kicking himself, he was a bit of a coward with bad news, and he couldn't get the words out before the sweet monster could slide open the door.

The movements all stopped simultaneously, and Stretch took a moment to take it all in again.

You were definitely gorgeous, as they all clearly seem to agree--even Boss the edgelord seems somewhat relaxed as he watches the scene from the sidelines. Your dress, a swishy salmon orange number clearly inspired by your beau, was bunched around your waist as Mutt held you firmly in his lap, his cock out and resting against your clothed entrance as nonchalant as could be. 

Bones was appraising you, hardly acknowledging his double's appearance as he looked over you with hungry eyes, a true mob genius--calculating and mischievous.

Stardust was preoccupied by something BJ was whispering to him, carefully folding a removed white sweater you had been wearing when Stretch had entered last and nodding, a faint sparkling sunset blush on his cheekbones. Stretch could only imagine what lascivious things BJ was whispering in his ear.

Sugar was the only one to startle at their entrance, flinching and withdrawing his hand from where he had been giving your breast an appreciative squeeze.

Stretch sighed and reached for Papyrus. “i'm sorry, pap, i tried to--”

“GOODNESS!” Papyrus exclaimed. “IS THIS WHAT IS GOING ON BACK HERE? YOU LOT HAVEN'T EVEN REMOVED HER DRESS! WHAT ALL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?”

“s'called foreplay~” Mutt chuckled, pushing down on your hips and grinding your clothed pussy on his cock. You gasped and covered your moan bashfully. “n'judgin’ from the way her panties are sticking, i'd say we've done a swell job so far.”

“WELL...AS LONG AS SHE'S ENJOYING IT, I SUPPOSE. I WASN'T AWARE SHE COULD HOLD OUT THIS LONG. ARE YOU ALRIGHT MY LOVE?” 

You nodded vigorously as Mutt's hand replaced yours over your mouth, and you shuddered as he muttered something in your ear.

Papyrus nodded and set the tray down, apparently completely nonplussed about the entire issue of walking in on his other selves trying to bang his datemate.

“I'VE GOT LEMONADE AND COCA-COLA, AND I'VE GOT A FEW SPIRITS YOU COULD MIX IN SHOULD IT PLEASE YOU ALL. DINNER IS READY IN TWO HOURS, SO PLEASE DON'T TEASE HER TOO LONG.”

“am i fucking missing something?”

Papyrus turned back to Stretch with a big smile, cocking his head a little in confusion. “MY DATEMATE IS GETTING TO KNOW YOU ALL!”

Stretch just stared at him, completely speechless, and it was Boss who spoke up next.

“FOOL! DID YOU NOT READ YOUR INVITATION?” Boss growled, pushing off the wall to pull Stretch aside by the hood.

“i...may have skimmed it,” he admitted. Papyrus had handwritten long letters for tonight's dinner, and he'll be honest...he may have spaced the details.

Boss rolled his eyelights and turned him away from the view, and while it took some of the confusion and stress away, it also disappointed the pervert in him.

“THE CREAM PUFF WROTE IT ALL OUT FOR US! HE IS NOT AS INTERESTED IN SEX AS HIS PARTNER IS, AND HE WISHED FOR HER TO BE SERVICED MORE OFTEN THAN HE WOULD! AND SO, WHO BETTER THAN HIM?”

“OR SEVEN OF HIM?” BJ piped up, running a finger gently up the inside of your leg. “THIS IS JUST A TEST DRIVE, BUT I'VE NO DOUBT I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS MODEL~”

“i...i guess that makes...some sense?” Stretch sighed as Boss released his hood.

“Alright, pause,” you said suddenly.

There was some shuffling as Papyrus lifted you gently from Mutt's lap, much to Mutt's discontent. He helped you smooth your skirt into place as you padded over to Stretch, Boss moving back to his loitering space.

“This must be weird, huh?” You asked softly, looking up at him. “I'm sorry we weren't clearer about what this party was--we should have made sure you knew at the door. Are you okay?”

Stretch chuckled and ran both hands over his skull for a moment. “yeah, i...i have no problem with it when y'put it like that i just...caught me off guard because i thought pap didn't know.”

You smiled and took one of his hands in yours. “That's because you're a really great friend, and a good person. Just like my big guy. You all are.”

Mutt scoffed from his seat, reclined and more than a little pouty at the fact that you had gotten up. You ignored him.

“That's why me and Papy agreed it could only be you guys,” you said, your voice a little lower, a little sweeter...more seductive. You gently guided his hand to the bodice of your dress. “Or are you more the type that likes to watch?”

His eyelights flicked back up to Papyrus, who didn't even blink at the fact that his datemate was definitely coming onto him. Is he the only one who gets jealous? It seems that way.

“i-i'll watch for now. looked like i interrupted,” he squeaked, retracting his hand and shoving it in his pocket. 

You felt a little spurned. You assumed, from what Papyrus has told you about each of them, that Stretch was a bit of a horndog. But maybe he's just shy, you thought, as he slinked away to collapse in the bean bag in the corner, next to the coffee table that had been shoved against the wall to make room. He was certainly blushing enough, his adorable freckles highlighted by the subtle honey hue of his magic.

“s'right y'did,” Mutt growled, surprising you by dragging you back and into his lap. “you gonna stay n'watch, boy scout?”

“OH, NO! I'M ENTIRELY TOO FOCUSED ON DINNER. BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE SURE TO CHECK IN--FEEL FREE TO HOLLER IF YOU NEED ME!” 

And with that, your datemate swept out of the room and slid the door closed behind you, and the rumbling chuckle of his double at your back and the stiffness in his pants reminded you exactly where you'd left off.

 


	2. Taste-testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are eager to get started, and so are you.

 

“ALRIGHT, I'VE A GAME PLAN FOR THIS, SINCE I BELIEVE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S DONE THIS BEFORE, YES?” BJ started, but you interrupted with a startled moan as Mutt rocked upwards against you once more.

“you guys talk strategy all you want,” Mutt growled, pushing you off his lap. When you looked up he made a motion for you to kneel, and you obeyed as he undid his belt. “m’gonna get some. open wide, darlin’.”

You giggled at that, hands tracing circles on his knees as he pulled out a vibrant purple cock, studded along the base and bigger than even your datemate’s, which was difficult to achieve.

“Oohh, a big boy,” you teased, fingering the underside along the studs. “Are you all like this?”

“nah, babe, m’a special case, so maybe forget about the rest~” he joked, sucking in a breath as you kissed the head. “fuck, just suck it already!”

“Don’t be rude to the lady!” Bones huffed, speaking up for the first time, his voice a bit more practiced and calm. “She’s graciously offering herself to us, she isn’t a callgirl!”

“It’s okay, I think I’m done teasing anyway,” you purred, licking up the bottom slowly before taking the head into your mouth and using all that practice on Papyrus’ to help you take more than he probably assumed you could.

“oh, fuckin’ fuck,” Mutt swore, leg popping up in surprise as you throated ¾ of his cock in one brave go. His hand found your hair and held you there, his member throbbing as you pulled out all your tricks. “holy cripes, gorgeous, you ain’t fuckin’ around.”

“ACTUALLY, THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT SHE’S DOING,” BJ giggled, hand slowly unzipping your dress. He nudged you gently a few times, and before you knew it you were kneeling in just your stockings, panties, and bra as he discarded your dress for Stardust to pick up and fold neatly next to your sweater. “ALRIGHT BOYS, LET’S TAKE THIS EASY, BUT SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE COULD USE ANOTHER COCK OR THREE. SUGAR, DARLING?”

“I’ll Sit Out A While Longer,” the lanky version of your datemate said, his voice a little quieter and muffled by his crooked teeth. “I...You Should Warm Her Up First.”

BJ hummed in agreement. “FAIR ENOUGH, HANDSOME. BOSS?”

“AGE BEFORE BEAUTY.” Boss chuckled, gesturing at Stardust, who blushed a bit in the corner of your vision.

“I’M ONLY A CENTURY OLDER THAN YOU ALL,” the extra-terrestial skeleton sighed. “THAT’S NOTHING IN MY WORLD!”

“less talking, more cocks in holes,” Mutt growled, a feral noise followed by a grunt as you swirled your tongue around a piercing. “even though i like havin’ her all t’myself, princess looks a little lonely.”

You wiggled your ass invitingly as if to confirm, and let out a muffled yelp as a hand slapped your ass firmly.

“THEN I’LL GO, IF NOBODY ELSE IS READY,” BJ hummed, fingers deftly removing your panties and running over your soaked lips. “I’M  _ ALWAYS  _ READY.”

Mutt groaned as you moaned around his cock, the sensation of BJ’s practiced fingers and tongue warming up your cunt causing you to stall a moment in bliss. Mutt’s hand in your hair forced you back into motion, and within moments BJ was bent over your back, a cock as smooth as glass sliding between your lips as he leaned into your ear.

“YOU’RE SUCH A GOOD, LOVELY LITTLE FUCKTOY,” BJ cooed softly as he began to press into you, making you shiver and weaken, his hands supporting you by your waist to keep you from collapsing as he filled you for the first time in weeks. “PAPYRUS IS SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU.”

“ah, fuck, shit!” Mutt gasped as you accidentally bit down on his cock, the sensation of your own pleasure clouding your judgement. You started to pull away to apologize, but his hand held you firm. “that was a good noise, darlin’, don’t you dare stop. fuck, do it again.”

You obeyed, raking your teeth along his length gently, and it wasn’t long before his other hand came up to hold you still, thick ropes of cum spilling down your throat, like blueberry-maple syrup in taste and thickness. He pulled you off when he noticed you having trouble swallowing it all, and the last few shots drizzled over your chin and neck, dripping down your breasts for a sight that pleased him almost as much as the oral.

“damn, hate to take a break, babe, but i think someone else should try that mouth of yours,” Mutt huffed, pushing on your shoulders and shoving you back against BJ’s chest. He responded immediately, grasping your forearms and changing his pace from slow and sweet to quick, calculated thrusts, kissing your cervix on every hilt and making you see stars.

“Ah, fuck!” You gasped, automatically widening your kneeling stance to allow him better access.

“CUM NOW, SWEETNESS,” he muttered in your ear. “CUM, SO I CAN MAKE YOU DO IT AGAIN. SO THEY CAN.”

You shivered and groaned, allowing yourself to relax, your body responding spectacularly as one of his hands slid down to hold your lips open, rubbing more than just your clit and sending a shock of something through every nerve as you approached the threshold, everything going white until you finally cried out, intense pleasure coursing through you as his cock throbbed inside you, a startled yelp from him indicating he hadn’t meant to cum with you.

“A-AH! YES, SWEETNESS, YES! GOD, SO TIGHT AND WONDERFUL, AH~!” BJ moaned, holding you down on his cock with that hand as your mixed juices began to squeeze past your lips with difficulty. After a long moment you both sighed as he pulled out, spilling an excess of cum on the carpet. BJ hummed and prodded you with his fingers to let more spill. “YOUR PUSSY IS SO TIGHT AND SWEET, I COULD LIVE IN IT ALL DAY~”

“WELL DON’T HOG HER,” Boss scoffed, finally leaving his spot on the wall. “I’VE WATCHED LONG ENOUGH, AND IT SEEMS HER SKILLS ARE SATISFACTORY. I’LL TAKE MY TURN. YOU, SPARKLY ONE--”

Stardust jumped slightly at the rough address, but responded to his beckon.

“YES?”

Boss pointed at you as you smoothed your hair back, BJ massaging your shoulders encouragingly. “WHAT HOLE DO YOU WANT? I’LL SHARE TO SEE HER FULL AND SQUIRMING.”

His face flushed, a definite sparkle atop a nebula of oranges and slight magenta. “O-OH! I DON’T KNOW IF SHE WANTS THAT…”

“SHE INVITED A GROUP OF HER DATEMATE’S CLONES FROM OTHER UNIVERSES TO GANGBANG HER, STARRY,” BJ snorted. “I THINK SHE’S OKAY WITH DOUBLE PEEN.”

“It’s okay, sweetie, I don’t mind,” you said, pulling your hair over your shoulder. “I’d love to service you both. But if you aren’t comfortable we can go one-on-one later?”

He wrung his hands a little bit, deliberating. “WELL...I DON’T WANT TO INCONVENIENCE ANYONE. SURE, I’LL JOIN YOU BOTH. BUT, UH...MY FORM ISN'T INFLUENCED BY HUMAN ANATOMY...I HAD NO REFERENCES.”

“All the more exciting~” You cooed as Boss’ hands dropped to his belt. You almost missed Sugar perk up a little in the corner at that, but decided to comment on it later as you ran your hands up Stardust's navy pants, gently unballing his nervous fingers.

“DON'T IGNORE ME, WENCH!” Boss growled, grabbing your hair and guiding you back to look at him as Stardust slowly began to undo the many buttons on his pants. 

Boss's cock stood firmly at attention, a silver piercing at the tip and malleable spikes along the bottom to make your mouth water, and he wasted no time pressing it to your lips. From the corner of your eyes you saw Stardust release his own magic from his pants, smooth as glass and orange and magenta in color, with sparkling stars dotting the nebula clouds that never seemed to stop moving. But the most interesting part, as you brought your hand up to cradle it, was the twisted double helix form, as if it had once been two separate rods.

He whimpered as you drew your fingers across the bottom, and Boss hummed in appreciation as you accepted his cock into your mouth, tongue playing with a jelly-like spike.

Within a few minutes you found yourself on Boss’ lap as he lifted your legs, Stardust positioning himself to kneel between them.

“I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU--” he started, only to be interrupted by Boss.

“STOP BEING SO POLITE! YOU'RE RUINING THE MOOD!” He scoffed, using his grip on you and a generous helping of sudden magic to push into you, stretching your ass wide with his girth and making you gasp and fall forward against Stardust with a moan.

The magic eased the pain to near-nothingness, making his assault on your ass a breeze to take, and the worst pain came from his fingertips digging into your hips. Stardust was more sentimental, and you found yourself in a hesitant kiss, your hand around his twisted girth. You could feel he wanted to ask if kissing was okay, and you had already discussed every aspect of this with Papyrus, so to save you both a few breaths you brought your free hand up to cradle the back of his head and deepen the kiss, making him sigh and melt, hands on your waist as the alien shape of his cock slid against your lips, and you moaned as he slowly sunk into your tight cunt, the foreign feeling of his shape making you shudder all over.

“OH, SWEETNESS, I DO LOVE THAT FACE,” BJ purred, and you gave a nod when he offered up his phone with a questioning look. Pleased with your acceptance, he clicked the case and it expanded into a camera lens, and he moved about snapping pictures of your position. “SMILE, STARRY!”

Stardust huffed as he hilted inside you, smiling shyly at you, and despite the sparkles and the odd shape of his member inside you, in that moment he truly reminded you of Papyrus.

“You're doing so good, sweetie,” you purred, Boss’ pace slowing to control you both now. Stardust whimpered, flushing heavily at the praise as he began to move and match Boss, both sets of hands holding you up as they filled you completely and stretched you over and over, BJ still working on finding a good angle for pictures.

“You feel so good, h-human!” Stardust muttered softly, voice a broken whine against your hair as he worked to massage away the bruising force of Boss’ fingers.

“Such a good slut, so sinful and dirty~” Boss growled in your other ear, hunched against your back as he chased his release.

“So gorgeous and kind,” Stardust gasped as you steadied yourself against his chest, trying to grind into their thrusts and moaning in delight as they rubbed every amazing spot inside you. “Generous and sweet, ah~!”

“Filthy little heathen,” Boss countered, thrusts becoming wild and making you and Stardust whimper. “What a whore that begs to be filled with monster cocks like this, so tight and insatiable.”

The contrast of the praise and degradation had you gasping for air, along with the reckless combined thrusting, two pairs of hands shoving you down on their cocks and making you feel so gloriously  _ full. _

You could feel yourself climaxing, dragging Stardust along with you as you clutched his galaxy print shirt, and he kissed you deeply as Boss moved in to bite your shoulder gently, following you both a few seconds later with his own release.

You were seeing stars quite literally as you let them lift you off their cocks, and you gave a happy, tired smile to the camera as BJ hummed and swooped in for a few more shots of your gaping, leaking holes.

“I think Princess deserves a break,” Bones piped up as Mutt started to move toward you again. Mutt seemed as if he didn't want to listen, but as Bones rose from his seat he shrugged and returned to where he had been watching. “Care is the most important part of all of this, we must not break our borrowed lover!”

“I AGREE COMPLETELY,” BJ purred, pocketing his phone and leaning down to help you sit up a bit.

Bones kneeled behind you and carefully placed you in his lap, over one of the towels from the basket in the corner to allow the combined magic to flow from you without worry. Then his fingertips began to dance expertly over your skin, a tingle of healing relieving the ache of bites and bruises.

The moment you leaned into Bones’ gentle touches, you realized how sore you were--excited to continue, but still sore. You'll take the break.

“Someone should really grant her a favor,” Bones said softly, voice a low buzz with a slight more accent than the others. He sounded like Papyrus after a few drinks, when he forgot to cover his own Brooklyn timbre. “She’s workin’ so hard for us gents.”

“i’m more’n down to eat out,” Mutt hummed, slithering over to you faster than you could blink. “least i can do since she serviced me so nicely earlier~”

You gasped and moaned as a lazy tongue laved over your abused slit, the tingle of magic making the aches disappear down there as well. His purple eyelights burned brightly with arousal, an incensed look that made your heart pound as Bones petted your hair and murmured soft praise into your ear. With the firm grip they both had on you, you got the feeling you wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.


	3. A Side of Shyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of your guests has been a little shyer than the rest...turns out, he's never tango'd for 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut: Loss of virginity, praise, girl on top

Papyrus flipped the page in his book, waiting for the timer to go off in the kitchen and smiling to himself at all the wonderful noises he’s been hearing all evening from the game room. He’d picked out several familiar voices crying out in bliss, but most satisfactory was that of yours.

He loves you, and sex with you is very nice and intimate--but he’s asexual, so intimacy is all he wants from it, and that doesn’t leave him ready to go as often as he knows you like. The way you tried to cover up your frustration for his benefit was admirable, but he wants you to be happy and taken care of--not frustrated and unsatisfied.

Was this the answer for every sexual/asexual relationship? Probably not. He does know that most would give him the side eye for “allowing” this. But he’d rather you use other versions of him on occasion than have to sit through another “helpful” bit of advice that tells him to just do it even if he’s not in the mood. You would hate that, and so would he, and he wants to prevent anything that may cause resentment between the two of you.

“Hello, Better Me?”

He blinked out of his stupor and looked up in surprise to where Sugar was hovering nervously, glasses slipping off his gaunt face just slightly.

“SUGAR, WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT CALLING ME THAT,” he said softly, patting the couch next to him. “NO MATTER WHAT OUR BROTHERS MAY SQUABBLE OVER, NEITHER YOU NOR I ARE BETTER THAN EACH OTHER.”

“...Just Different. I know.” Sugar gave a wry smile and Papyrus felt rather proud at his counterpart’s progress over the time they’d traversed dimensions. “I Just...Wanted To Take A Break From In There. It Is Quite Overwhelming--All The Noise And Sex Smell, And I...I Felt Like I Might Go Feral.”

“NOT SURE SHE WOULD OPPOSE THAT,” Papyrus chuckled. “BUT I UNDERSTAND. TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED.”

“I Really Wanted To Ask...Do You Think She Would Be Opposed To...To F-female Parts?” Sugar asked, gloved hands wringing nervously in his lap. “They Are So Much Easier To Form For Me Now. When I Try Male, I Only Get Tentacles Unless I Focus Until My Vision Is Blurry.”

“OH.” Papyrus thought a moment, realizing he might not have accounted for that. “WELL, YOU ARE WELCOME TO TRY. THOUGH I WILL SAY, I DON’T BELIEVE SHE WILL MIND THE TENTACLES, EITHER.”

Sugar made a noise but didn’t respond, removing his glasses and running a gloved finger over his braces distractedly, and with a twinge of guilt Papyrus realized he was worried you might compare them, or worse, compare them and find Sugar lacking or scary.

Sugar jumped as Papyrus placed a gentle hand over his, jamming his glasses back on and looking guilty.

“MY DATEMATE DOES NOT SEE WITH JUST HER EYES. SHE WILL LIKE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE.”

His taller copy seemed to relax just a little bit, smiling softly. “Well, She Is Your Datemate. And I Trust Your Judgement, Of Course.”

“SPLENDID. LET ME WALK YOU BACK.”

* * *

Stretch glanced down at his phone using every ounce of willpower to look away from the scene.

His brother had texted, asking how the dinner was going...probably worried they weren't getting along.

Seeing how you were currently riding Mutt's cock like a pony, with hands on Boss’ and Bones’ as well, he supposed there was nothing for Blue to be worried about. They're all getting along just fine thanks to the master negotiator.

He fiddled with his sweatshirt as the five of you cleaned up a bit again, once again watching them fawn over you softly, hearing you giggle as they wiped you with a wet cloth and showered you with praise and kisses. It was like every hentai he had ever seen was actually real, and he didn't know how to react.

...well, mentally. Physically, his magic had a pretty good idea. He palmed the boner through his cargo shorts, trying to relieve it subtly, just a bit.

Thankfully an interruption from Papyrus and Sugar (when had he slipped out? He's really quiet for how huge he is) meant a true break, with Papyrus replenishing drinks and bringing some snacks. Stretch sunk further into the beanbag, tugging his hood up. He wasn't sure he was ready to be noticed yet.

He watched as you slid a robe on, and Papyrus came to check on you dutifully. The delicate way his fingertips checked you for marks, the way you leaned into his touch and the look in your eyes...so different than anything else he had seen tonight. There's a sense of irony in the fact that the true intimacy comes from the most mundane, safe-for-work acts of love.

“HAVE YOU BEEN WITH EVERYONE YET? NOT SUGAR, I KNOW, WE JUST TALKED.”

You shook your head as he pressed kisses to your forehead, and Stretch wondered idly what your skin felt like.

“No, not everyone. Stretch has been in the corner all night.”

Stretch felt his face flush as Papyrus looked up at him, and he turned away, embarrassed to be caught staring. He'd only hoped to get an idea of what was expected by watching for a bit, considering he'd never done this before.

Any of it. At all. Ever. Except with his hand.

“Are you doing okay?”

He jumped at your sudden appearance in front of him, clasping your silk robe shut and looking up at him with your head cocked just slightly to the side, eyes full of genuine concern.

“...what?”

Pfft. Intelligent.

“I was just wondering, since I know you weren't expecting all this. You've been really quiet, so I just wanted to check on you.”

He chuckled easily, resting his head on his fist and looking at you with one eye as if completely nonchalant. But his other hand subconsciously gripped his pants over his thinly veiled boner, a little self-conscious.

“like a million dollars, honey,” he purred, and your shy smile was pretty darn cute. “just enjoyin’ the view.”

“I can tell,” you giggled, eyes flicking to the hand trying to cover his excitement.

“DINNER IS IN AN HOUR,” Papyrus said, swooping in to kiss your cheek. “HAVE FUN!”

You waved at him as he slid the door closed again, and when your eyes landed on his again, they were downright predatory.

“...what's up?” He asked nervously, sinking back in the beanbag a little more.

“The others are taking a break, and you seemed...a little hesitant. Would you rather have a one-on-one over here in the corner with me while they're distracted?”

His eyelights flicked up, and sure enough, the rest were sitting around the tray Papyrus had provided, chatting in low voices and politely ignoring the two of you, almost as if they had all agreed to give you privacy.

“i…” He swallowed heavily, his face warm as you twirled a curl around your finger, waiting for an answer. “...haven't done this before.”

“Pretty sure it's everyone's first time, big guy.” You paused, before amending your statement. “Except for BJ.”

“not...really what i meant,” he muttered, and understanding crossed your face.

“Oh, you mean...well. Does that change things? Do you not want to?”

He shook his head a little. “no, that isn't it. i...i figure now is as good a time as any. but uh...i only know what i've...seen in...hen...tai…”

He trailed off in embarrassment as you gently trailed your fingers over his forearms, pushing his sleeves to his elbows and kneeling between his knees where he lay.

“That's okay, let me teach you,” you said softly, pressing your thumbs gently from wrists to elbows, a sensation of pleasure from the sensitive inner ulna that he hadn't expected.

He shuddered, gripping your robe in reflex, and you followed eagerly, leaning in closer until your lips were on his teeth, and he breathed in the scent of you, something mysterious and foreign but understandably intoxicating. He made a tiny moan as you pressed more insistently, your hand cradling his skull as tender touches guided his naive movements.

“Let me know if it's too much,” you whispered, hands wandering and pushing up his sweatshirt to run lightly over his ribs. One quick peek told him the others had begun to look over in interest, but by the time he grew embarrassed you were teasing his bones with your nails, and he forgot all about them.

You had his pants undone before he could blink, and after a moment of brushing your fingers over the bulge in his boxer-briefs, he got the message of what you wanted.

Your eyes shined with intrigue as he pulled his cock out, and he felt bashfully proud of his endowment. He knew he was big, all the Papyri were, but it felt good to have that look leveled on him.

You hummed and fingered the teasing tip, two fingers gently pulling back the skin to reveal the sensitive head. He held his breath--the sensation of someone else touching it was new and not bad at all, just different and...exciting.

“You're a big boy, too, just like Mutt,” you hummed thoughtfully. He let out a breathy chuckle in response, not even sure if you know why that's so funny. “How old are you?”

“24.”

You huffed a little. “A crime to keep a cock this nice to yourself so long. But all the same...I'm glad you came tonight.”

“haven't cum yet,” he teased, surprised at his own forwardness. But then again, he's always been good at hiding behind a mask.

“You're absolutely right. Let's fix that.”

He made a satisfying noise of surprise as you swirled your tongue around his head, tasting his honey-flavored precum as you went. 

What...what does he do with his hands? He groaned as you teased the head with the flat of your tongue, and gripped the bean bag, an unexpected amount of questions running through his skull despite the inability to think at the moment.

For real, what does he do with his hands? Should he be thrusting? Oh, holy shit, how does he communicate that he wants more of whatever the fuck you just did with your tongue??

You hummed happily as you throated his generous member, pleased with the squeaks and muffled moans as his hand came up to stifle his noises, and the other arm went to cover his face. How cute!

“Did you like that?” You purred softly, and a muffled groan was your answer.

“OH THAT'S NO GOOD, STRETCHY~” BJ mused, settling next to the bean bag and prying his arms from his face to reveal the deep blush covering his skull. “THE LADY IS DOING YOU A FAVOR...YOU SHOULD USE YOUR VOICE AND FACE TO SHOW HER HOW MUCH YOU APPRECIATE IT.”

Stretch's eyelights flicked to you, flashing between little honey pinpricks and tiny little hearts. “it...feels really good when you do it.”

“Oh?” You raised your brow, fingers delicately brushing up his length before you moved to settle in his lap. You trapped his cock between your body and his summoned abdomen, precum leaking from the twitching member as you slowly dragged the shoulders of your robe down until your breasts peeked out. “And how's this? Still good?”

“ye...yeah,” he breathed as BJ released his hands, whispering something in his ear. Advice, likely, seeing as his hands moved robotically to your breasts after, and when he squeezed you saw something in his eyes, similar to your first time with Papyrus--a sense of awe followed by more natural movements, thumbs brushing your nipples as you made a show of enjoying the attention.

“LOOKS LIKE THE ASHTRAY IS EARNING HIS STARS,” Boss snickered, and Stretch jumped a little, face flushing deeper as he retracted his hands. “IT'S ABOUT TIME, WHO'S STILL A VIRGIN AT OUR AGE?”

“Don't make fun of him!” You chided, pulling Stretch upward and off the bean bag to bury him protectively in your chest, a small muffled sound of surprise coming from him as BJ happily plopped behind him to fill the vacated space. “Don't listen to him sweetie. You take your time, okay?”

“mm...mhmm…” he hummed, his skull warm as he raised his arms to wrap around your waist on instinct, squeezing and trying to get some pressure on his neglected cock.

“DON'T JUST SIT THERE! PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR PARTNER!” Boss critiqued, ignoring your request to stay out of it. “STARS, HAVE YOU NOT BEEN WATCHING?”

“It's okay to go slow, son,” Bones interjected from the couch. “But remember that if you pleasure your partner first you'll gain pleasure in return.”

“COME ON, HONEYBUNS, TOUCH THE LADY,” BJ purred at his back.

You rolled your eyes but let it happen--you should have figured this would happen if you paid too much attention to just one of them.

“i...can i, uh…” Stretch trailed off, rolling his hips a little in a clumsy thrust. His face was a mess of blush and freckles and he just looked so precious.

You didn't waste time answering, just lifted yourself and helped him line up, humming in a pleased manner as you pressed down on his generous member, feeling yourself stretching wide pleasantly. He pressed his skull to your shoulder with a groan and you had the distinct pleasure of watching his instincts kick in.

His arms tightened around you and he shuddered a breath, pulling you down farther and rising to meet you until he hilted inside you, a muttered “fuck” making you giggle breathlessly.

“Doing alright, sweet thing?” You cooed, bliss shuddering up your spine as you gently raked your nails over the back of his skull.

“better than alright,” he groaned, gripping handfuls of your robe as he leaned back a bit, BJ offering a comfortable support behind him with hearts in his eyes. Stretch’s sockets had hearts of his own, buzzing honey-hued hearts. “holy fuck, that feels good.”

“WAIT UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY START MOVING,” Boss chuckled, leaning back in his original spot on the wall.

“Are you ready for that?” You asked, and he nodded, letting BJ pull him back. You leaned in to kiss his forehead softly, and he clumsily returned the affection to your chin as you pulled away.

You spurred into a slow pace, supporting yourself on his shoulders as you sheathed him over and over again, earning bashful noises from your partner. He had a dramatic upward curve to his cock that had him hitting all the right spots, and it wasn't long before you were grinding and panting, offering small praises in barely a whisper.

You could tell he wouldn't last long, but neither would you, so you doubled your efforts and focused on his thickness stretching you like his nickname suggests, and you were cumming in no time, digging your nails into his ribs as BJ wredtled him out of his sweatshirt.

He reminded you of Papyrus’ first time, the shudders and moans, the way he fell apart beneath you as he got closer to climax, his sweatshirt tossed somewhere and BJ giving him whispered encouragement. At some point Bones had turned music on, and you found him at your back, removing your robe with a deep, soothing hum, his strong hands on your arms to help your rhythm, his clothed magic pressing against your back as Stretch cried out, his own hands tightening on your hips, with bruising force, as he came inside you.

You moaned as Stretch’s eyelights re-focused, his senses returning just a bit as Bones helped you up to collapse next to him.

“How was that, sweetie?” You asked, drawing a hand over Stretch’s cheek as Bones hummed, moving you subtly to help you clean up a bit for the next round.

“can we do it again?” he chuckled, sockets already drooping.

“MAYBE IN A BIT, SWEETNESS,” BJ cooed, petting his head softly. “YOUR FIRST TIME IS BOUND TO TAKE MORE MAGIC THAN YOU THINK. YOU SHOULD REST.”

“mmm…” Stretch protested weakly, sockets drifting shut.

“You should rest, too, my lady,” Bones said softly, petting your hair with a towel to wipe away the sweat.

“But I just rested,” you protested. “Dinner is soon and I haven’t pleased some of you…”

“THERE’S ALWAYS AFTER DINNER,” Boss pointed out, kneeling next to you. “AND YOU WON’T PLEASE ANYONE IF YOU HAVE TO TAP OUT.”

“Well, let me remind you both that it is  _ your _ pleasure that matters,” Bones said sternly, tapping your chest above your heart. “That  _ is _ why we’re here.”

“Okay, okay,” you giggled as the boys collaborated to help you back into your robe. “Dinner first, then we continue.”


	4. A Heaping Helping of Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your curiosity is piqued over your partner's biggest double over dinner...and after a misplaced comment, you get a chance to see him at his most vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to finish! Here is the ko-fi funded next chapter, starring a heaping spoonful of HT!Papyrus/reader!
> 
> Smut: Feeding kink (?), tentacles, multiple cocks, big dongers, male sub, p in v, praise kink
> 
> Word count: 3,483

“Everything is perfect, sugar skull,” you cooed, smooching the side of Papyrus’ skull as he set the mashed potatoes on the table.

“ONLY THE BEST FOR MY JELLYBEAN!” He crooned back, his now free hand catching your cheek so he could nuzzle your face sweetly. “AND OF COURSE THE REST OF THE ME'S! OH, WHERE'S STRETCH?”

“sleeping off his big debut,” Mutt chuckled, reaching for a dinner roll. Boss smacked his hand.

“MONGREL! WE HAVEN'T EVEN SAID OUR THANKS!”

“geez, didn't peg ya for the religious type, edgelord,” Mutt grumbled, frowning.

“He means thanks to our hosts,” Bones elaborated, bringing his napkin to tuck primly in his collared shirt. He turned to you and Papyrus as he took his seat beside you. “Thank you for such a wonderful evenin’. It's been perfection.”

“WITH MORE TO COME, I HEAR,” Papyrus chuckled, sliding his hand over to you. You took it and gave him a squeeze, stars in your eyes as you smiled up at him. “I'M HAPPY TO HEAR THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING SO WELL. MY DARLING DESERVES ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD.”

“You already give me that, Papy,” you gently reminded him.

“Nothin’ wrong with a little extra affection,” Bones purred, his eyelights locked on you as he smirked across the table. “Since tonight is going so well, is there talk to be had of making this a regular affair?”

“DISCUSSIONS FOR LATER, BETWEEN ME AND MY MATE,” Papyrus explains. “IF YOU PLEASE.”

“I see,” Bones said, smiling over at you. “This is less of a test run and more of an audition, is that it?”

You blushed as you looked down at your plate, smiling shyly as you pushed your food around.

Stretch yawned as he shuffled in, blushing and smiling as he caught your eye. “...certainly hope i get a callback, then.”

“You performed beautifully,” you cooed softly, before turning to Papyrus. “Did you know it was his first time?”

Papyrus let out a little gasp of surprise at the news, his smile growing. “WELL! HE CERTAINLY DIDN'T WASTE IT! I HOPE YOU WENT EASY ON HIM?”

Stretch moaned and sunk into the empty chair, pulling his hood over his face as it turned a bright honey hue.

“IT IS NOTHING TO BE EMBARRASSED OF, SWEET THING,” BJ cooed reassuringly. “A WONDERFULLY BLESSED AND SENSUAL ACT! IT SHOULD BE DONE WITH GREAT CARE EACH TIME, NOT JUST THE FIRST!”

You mouthed a sorry at him from across the table as the others started to chip in with congratulations, and from his sweater hidey-hole he smiled and gave you a thumbs up.

“Are You Quite Finished With Your Meal, Human?” Sugar asked, worry clear in his voice. “You Have Not Eaten All Your Greens. Here, Have Another Biscuit, You've Exerted A Lot Of Energy Tonight.”

You wrinkled your nose at the broccoli Papyrus had pushed onto your plate, and thought about telling Sugar no to the biscuit, but stopped when you remembered what Papyrus had told you about his situation underground.

You'd have to find a better way to get out of your veggies...you didn't want to offend him, and he was clearly outside of his comfort zone until you eat.

“...feed it to me?” You asked as the chatter continued, ignoring the exchange completely for a private sort of feeling. You drew your fingers along his arm that wasn't holding the biscuit, batting your eyelashes as you placed his hand on your cheek, gently guiding his thumb to brush over your lips.

He stuttered and immediately fumbled the biscuit, withdrawing his hand, and if it weren’t for the subtle salmon-pink blush across his features you would think that you’d messed up somehow. He chased the biscuit down, failing to snatch it a few times as it rolled but finally catching it as it rolled right off the edge of the table and into his other hand. He chuckled, adjusting his glasses and looking down at the biscuit, breaking a small piece off in his large fingers.

“I--I Mean, I Wouldn’t Want You To Exert More Energy Since I Know You Need It. I Can...I Can Do That, Yes,” he squeaked, holding the biscuit out. “J-Jam?”

“I love jam,” you said, your voice low and appealing, and Sugar could almost hear his magic pumping in his skull.

It shouldn’t be so...alluring. The idea of feeding you. But it was, to him, especially when you leaned in so gently, long-lashed-lids daintily closing as you accepted the jam-covered biscuit piece from him. Your lips were softer than expected, he found, and he pushed back the ever-present analysis of how many meals he could make your delicious curves stretch for. It was a difficult habit to break, but once your tiny tongue swiped the remaining jam from his thumb, he was grounded again, a jolt of arousal crawling up his spine like one of Muffet’s spiders.

It was still new to him, the concept of arousal. Like his former self, your datemate, he once considered himself asexual or demisexual...but starvation...it had an effect on him, as a monster. Every instinct about survival became heightened--his wits, his trap-making skills, his cooking...his need to mate, to reduce the stress on his body. And so, despite still being attracted to very, very few people, he found himself wracked with unwanted or unknown desires, carnal urges he had never truly wanted to act upon.

But then, _you_.

Oh, Gods, how you called to him. Perhaps it was something to do with Papyrus’ robust, perfect connection with you--that tiny little mark that links your souls. Or maybe they just all were a sucker for your same scent. But whatever it was, when he had met you that first time so many months ago, before you and Papyrus had moved so very far away, not only had you smelled so, so sweet, and so perfect, but you had also been so very kind to him, to the point where you had brought your old glasses to help him see. They weren’t quite the right prescription, but they had allowed him to see your sweet smile…

...and for ages after, he had been plagued by guilty thoughts of that sweet smile, those soft lips, wrapped around one of his writhing cocks.

When he’d received the letter for this party, he almost couldn’t believe it--he had even shown his brother and made him read it, just in case he was seeing things. He’d shown up so ready to take part, but…

...the moment he saw Mutt pull out his cock, and the way you complimented it so...his confidence had burst, and reality had come down around him to remind him that he didn’t exactly pack normal equipment anymore. When you’d praised the idea of a strange cock to Stardust, there had been hope renewed...and again, from his conversation with Papyrus…

But this, he hadn’t accounted for this. He hadn’t accounted for the way you accepted every bite he offered you, the whole biscuit, and then a bit of chicken, a spoonful of potatoes. He hadn’t accounted for the way your tiny moans of happiness at each bite would softly destroy his defenses. Hadn’t planned on how to deal with the sudden urge to feed you his cock instead.

“woah, sugar, down boy.”

There was a small group of chuckles around the table at Mutt’s sudden comment, drawing him from his thoughts, and he realized very suddenly that what should be his ecto-body had formed, causing slimy appendages to seep from between the buttons of his shirts and from the bottom to wrap around your arms, one sliding down your robe to curl around your breast.

He gasped and dropped the fork he was holding, absolutely mortified as he forced his magic to recede.

“MUTT! DON’T TEASE HIM!” Papyrus chastised. “SUGAR, PLEASE DON’T TAKE--”

It was too late, and Sugar was already stumbling over apologies, weakly blinking away the forming tears--another side effect of his condition was being unable to hold back his emotions, especially when it counted. He stood quickly, cutting Papyrus off and ignoring the way you reached for him in favor of quite literally sprinting from the room, down the hall and away from the sudden noise as you and Papyrus jumped to his defense at the table.

He didn’t even hear it.

He found the first door and flung it open, shutting it firmly behind him and finding a soft place to collapse and curl into himself, the tears stinging his sockets.

“Ruined,” he sobbed. “I Messed It All Up. I Was So Close, Gods, She’ll Think I’m A Freak!”

The pillow didn’t answer him, but it made him feel a little better to moan into it. His stupid ecto continued to writhe beneath his shirt, before finally settling and focusing in his pelvis, reminding him how very soft you were, and how good that moment had felt...before he had completely embarrassed himself.

He groaned, half in self-pity and half in disgust at the feeling of the heat down there, and shakily, he shoved one hand down his pants to try and deal with the problem.

The slick tentacles immediately latched onto his hand, the thickest one wriggling into his clenched fist, causing him to moan and slam his sockets shut. The smaller ones went to work as well, the top one wrapping around his wrist and the bottom around his own thick tentacles’ base, squeezing and denying him the immediate release he craved. He whined, upset at his body’s own betrayal, and fell back against the pillows on the bed he’d landed upon when he found the room with a frustrated sob.

“Please, Just Let Me--” He moaned in frustration at his magic. “Why Do You Torture Me So?”

Of course his magic had no response, but at the very least they began to slide over his bones, and he sighed as relief began to wash over him just a bit.

“Sugar?”

He startled and tried to pull his hand out, but it was no use, you were opening the door and his hand was firmly in the control of his throbbing magic, and the only thing he could muster was a humiliated whimper as you clicked the door closed behind you.

“Oh, Sugar,” you sighed, and he flinched. Even in the dark he could imagine the pained pity on your face.

“Don’t Look!” He cried, trying to turn away. “J-Just Ignore Me, I’m Fine, You Don’t Have To Be With A Freak Like Me, The Others Are M-More Than Good Enough, I’m Sure.”

He felt the bed press down beside him, and he grew rigid, his cocks pulsing in his hand inside his pants.

“Sugar, please calm down,” you cooed softly, fingers gently brushing down his arm that was in his pants. The tentacles shivered and released his hand, and he withdrew it like it was a hot oven. “Look at me.”

He shook his head, shame hanging heavy on his shoulders. He cradled his opposite elbow as he palmed the bulge, trying to hide the wriggling movement beneath the fabric. How he wished he had worn one of his pretty dresses today--the tights were much better at hiding them, and he felt more confident...he’d only been so worried about appearing too girly for you, worried about turning you off…

Your hand caught his and gently pried it from his lap, placing it on your cheek, and finally, finally, he dared to look up at you.

Your eyes were soft with understanding, and not even a hint of fear. He would have been shocked if he wasn’t so sure it was a trick.

“Sugar, would you like me to take care of you?”

“NO!” He bellowed, surprising both you and himself with the forcefulness of the word as he stumbled back on his knees until he fell onto the pillows, his long legs drawn up defensively. “I...I Mean...No...No Thank You.”

“Are you sure?” You asked, biting your lip gently. Goodness, those soft, ripe lips...he wanted to taste them…

“...No. I Mean...Yes. I Mean…” He whimpered, covering his face with his massive hands. “I Don’t Know!”

You shushed him softly, and before long, he found himself cradled in your embrace, your fingers gently tracing the edges of his skull.

“Shh...just take your time and calm down, okay?” You hummed as his arms hesitantly wrapped around your petite frame. “I don’t think you’re a freak, Sugar...you don’t need to worry about that. I still like you.”

“T...Truly?” He sobbed, and you nodded against his skull, and he held you tighter. “Even After I Scared You At Dinner? With All Those Awful Tentacles?”

“Awful?” You chuckled. “On the contrary, sweetie, I found them...exciting.”

He looked skeptical, pulling away just a little bit. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” you soothed. “Come on, let’s get a look at those tentacles...please? I’d really like to see what they feel like. Unless you don’t want to? We could set you up in here tonight to sleep?”

“No! I...Very Much Want To,” he admitted softly. “I...Should I…”

“Just lay back and let me help you,” you said softly, pushing on his chest and following him down to the pillows. He gasped and shuddered as your hands traveled over his chest, and a soft moan muffled against your lips as you kissed him gently.

“Please...Not...So Soft,” he begged, his long fingers gripping the silk of your robe. The gentle touches, the soft kisses...it was driving him crazy, and he didn’t want to lose all control on you. “I Need...Something Harder To Keep Me Lucid.”

He gasped as you slipped your hands up his shirt and gripped his ribs a little too hard, bringing him back from the very brink of falling too deeply, and with a pleased groan he relaxed beneath your touch as you raked your nails down his bones.

“That's a good boy,” you purred as your hand slid down the inside of his spine to his pelvis and the insistent, wiggling excitement hiding behind the fabric. “These pants are nice, but you prefer skirts, don't you?”

“Yes! I'm Sorry!” He admitted swiftly. “It's Weird, I Know!”

“No, shhh, sweetie, it isn't weird,” you reassured him, your hands roughly handling the pants faster than he could blink. He shuddered, feeling naked and exposed, but somehow he wasn't distracted by how long and sharp his bones looked. He was entirely too enchanted by the way your fingers danced over his magic, and the little surprised 'oh!’ you made when the tentacles slowly entangled around your hand caught him off guard with it's sincerity.

You hummed pleasantly as his thick cocks eagerly explored your hand and fingers, the rounded points oozing precum in their excitement. There were three of them, one thick and long and bigger than most cocks you'd seen, and two “smaller” ones around the size of a regular human. They all seemed pretty squishy, yet firm, almost like Oobleck, and you knew instantly you wanted them inside you, to feel them wriggle around and press buttons you never knew you had. 

Sugar responded beautifully to the touch, arching in a surprisingly dainty manner for his sheer size. His moans were light and fluttering, both hands gripping the pillows beside him as if it would keep him from covering his flushed face and lolling tongue.

“I love your color, Sugar,” you said, moving to straddle his hips. You struggled to kneel tall enough for the tentacles not to reach your dripping pussy, still aching from earlier. “It’s so, so nice...I can’t wait to see that gorgeous color all over me.”

He let out a soft “Nyehhh~” and brought his hands to your waist, trying to guide you down. The moment you responded, his cocks gleefully went to work, the thickest one pressing against your heat and sliding in easily, making you gasp and moan at the way it languidly pressed you wide, pulsing with warmth and leaving you flushed and moaning as Sugar’s large hands helped press you farther down.

You leaned down and kissed him again, whispering praises against his skull and squealing in delight as his cocks had their way with you. Even when he rolled you over, pinning you and looming dangerously, you still moaned and panted as if there were no danger present.

He normally liked to be on bottom, but being on top with you was nice. You curled your fingers around the back of his skull and murmured soft praises between moans of pleasure, and he couldn’t help but feel so small and safe despite dwarfing you in size.

“C...Cum?” He asked gently, unable to form a proper sentence. “Please.  _ Please. _ ”

“Yes, God, yes, go ahead,” you cooed, arching against him and using his ribs to anchor you.

He cried out in pleasure and pressed his face to your neck, taking in your intoxicating scent as he emptied into you and on you, the sweet, soft, tight relief of your cunt swallowing it all readily. He whimpered as he felt you cum with him, his sensitive cocks being milked as you shuddered beneath him.

“S-Sorry,” he muttered into your shoulder as he shakily collapsed on top of you, magic and energy taxed for a moment, his head spinning.

“Shh, don’t be,” you panted, tracing the back of his skull and shoulders lightly. “You did so good, Sugar.”

“I’m Rough…”

“I like rough.”

“I Wasn’t Too Big?”

“Just right.”

“Did I...Hurt You? Scare You?”

You shook your head and he sighed, drawing away just slightly to finally remove his glasses.

“I’ve...Made A Mess.”

“You don’t have to find things to apologize for,” you giggled, sitting up in the space he offered by moving. “I’ve been a mess all night, you aren’t the first. Probably won’t be the last.”

He hummed, drawing back and closing his shirt, buttoning it slowly as if embarrassed, but he smiled, clearly satiated by your kind words. He gingerly placed his glasses back on his face, blinking and immediately blushing brightly at the sight of you.

“W...Wowie,” he breathed. “I...This Is…”

“Like what you see?” You smirked and struck a pose, and he laughed wryly, covering his blush with one hand. “I really enjoyed it, Sugar. I hope you know that.”

“I Enjoyed It, Too...Maybe Too Much,” he admitted as he slid off the bed, stumbling slightly against the bedside table. “I...Would Love To Be With You Again, I...But…”

“But?” You asked, cocking your head in confusion.

He took a deep breath, pushing his glasses up a bit. “I Think If You Make This Regular, Then...Perhaps It Is Best If I Stay Out Of It.”

You stared at him in complete shock, unsure how to even respond to that. “Uhm...Okay, if that’s what makes you comfortable…”

“It Isn’t You!” He insisted. “It, Well, It Is All Me, I’m Afraid I...I…”

You made a startled noise when he rushed forward and kissed you again, those large hands cupping your cheeks gently and the kiss laced with so much positive Intent that it made your head spin. When he finally pulled away, he looked incredibly guilty.

“I’m Sorry, I Should Not Have Come Tonight,” he whispered, his thumbs brushing your cheeks gently. “I Knew My Feelings...And This has Been A Dream Come True, But...The Last Thing I Want Is To Cause Anything Negative Between You And Papyrus.”

“Sugar, I don’t understand,” you said, and the genuine confusion in your eyes almost tore his soul out as you brought one hand up to cover his.

“I Mean To Say That I Have...Very Strong Feelings For You,” he explained. “For Some Time. And I Came Tonight Knowing That, Even If I Didn’t Know What It Meant. But Now I Know...And It Isn’t Fair To You Or Papyrus.”

Understanding crossed your face, and he was relieved that you didn’t freak out, but rather smiled softly.

“I get it,” you said, a hint of remorse in your tone. “I’m sorry I put you through that, and...if I choose to do this again and you change your mind...let me know.”

He smiled, standing up and backing away as you stood. A little bit of magic cleaned you up easy, and you closed your robe, before leaning in to wrap your arms around his ribs. He returned the hug, bending down a little bit to make it easier on your short frame.

You withdrew, wrapping your arm around his with a soft smile. “Feeling up for dessert? If your favorite is still the same as Papyrus’, then he definitely made it.”

He patted your hand gently, looking down at where it touched him with fuzzy, affectionate eyelights.

“I’d Love Some.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me for more updates and shenanigans!  
> [Menagerie ask blog](https://mks-magical-menagerie.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main blog](https://msmkcreates.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MsMKcreates)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsMK)


End file.
